


Do you still remember?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/fantastic foursome
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, it could pretty much turn out to be anything (but smut) no smut for me, not actually sure yet, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know what I'm planning. Maybe a rape/non-con? Not sureChecking the time, I rolled out of bed. 9:37... what was supposed to happen at nine thirty? Nine thirty seven? WAIT.





	

Do You Still Remember?  
//phan au//

Phils POV 

I woke up, my alarm bleeping like mad. I clicked the button, accidentally saying "thank you" to it after the loud noise ceased. Checking the time, I rolled out of bed. 9:37... what was supposed to happen at nine thirty? Nine thirty seven? WAIT. "Dan!" I yelled running into the living room. He was already gone. I missed him leaving. I grabbed out my phone and sent him this text:

P: why didn't you wake me up? Meanie :(

D: sorry! Just felt like you haven't been getting good sleep lately and didn't want to wake you. And I may or may not have pressed snooze a couple of times... But you needed it. See you in a week. And remember to get good sleep. :)

P: see you soon.

Setting my phone down, happy he replied so quickly, I trotted into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and some of dans cereal and started making breakfast. This was my usual routine, but before sitting down I grabbed one of dans shirts and through it on. It smelled like home. My real home, Dan. 

Dans POV 

After leaving my poor best buddy and flat mate, I headed to the airport in a cab. It had been almost a year since I had even spoken to my family to be honest. We didn't fight or anything, I just never called. I felt a bit bad for this... but hell, I was visiting for holiday so they can't be complaining. Phil was supposed to be Visiting his parents too, but Martin was having some girl issues and asked him not to go up this year. I would have invited to come with me of course, but I had already bought the tickets for myself.   
As I finally arrived at my destination, I took a lift to the second floor, making awkward eye contact with an old man before doing so. Once I got to the third floor, I saw the crowd of people. They were EVERYWHERE. As I got out of the Lift, I tried to push my was past the hoard, only to get stuck and sent off to god knows where. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
